ScarClan/The Beginning, The Olden Warriors
This is ScarClan's page for our StarClan, where we honor our fallen warriors and help coming generations to remember and learn of the ancestors that brought our Clan into light. These cats may be gone physically, but they live on in the wind whistling between the trees and the droplets of golden sunlight strewn across camp. ScarClan, the Old Warriors Under Construction/In Progress Our warriors that are either in StarClan, or have left the clan for various reason. Leaders Significant: Featherstar One of the three founders and the first leader of ScarClan, Featherstar did not lead for very long. She watched her first kit, Snarkypelt become a warrior under her leadership. Featherstar was gentle and cared for her Clan greatly, but eventually gave it up as her old life as a rogue tempted her back to the mountains to care for her second litter of kits. Wispstar Kind-hearted tortoiseshell cat whom did not lead on Animal Jam. Unique and fair minded, she was an wondrous leader. Rollingstar Insert here Grimstar 'Scarstar' Significant: Whitestar Whitestar was a large, handsome tomcat with a caring personality and perverted behavior. With his leadership came the Clan's immense prosperity and happiness. Through his lifetime, he went through many mates until he found his home with the then-deputy Ravenstar. A great leader and an even more wonderful companion, he passed quietly one leafbare from greencough and injuries sustained for unknown reasons. Medicine Cats Falconflight Former ScarClan medicine cat, she was known for her fiery pelt and equally fiery personality. She was understanding and compromising; her knowledge of herbs and talent for her craft made her a suitable character for the important role. Warriors Blackthunder One of the founders of ScarClan and the first deputy of ScarClan. He was a strong and loyal, hand picked by Feathestar at the start of ScarClan. He was wounded by a fearsome badger, and later died of his wounds. Snarkypelt Daughter of Featherstar, apprentice of Blackthunder. Not very outspoken, she inherited her mother's caring personality and her father's orange pelt. Blunt and to-the-point, her Clanmates were not overly fond of her. She mentored Thorn and Snakepaw Scorchfeather Whitestar's former mate. Scorchfeather was a sweet and caring Warrior and a brilliant mother to hers and Whitestars kits. She Was a loyal clanmate for her time in Scarclan and is missed throughout the clan. Pinetail Whitestars uncle. Pinetail was a huge tom with a thick ragged pelt. He had a dark chestnut pelt with a lighter brown undercoat. Forestfeather Forestfeather was a Strong, Noble but Caring she-cat. A former Mate of Whitestar, She stayed in Scarclan long enough to bear kits, but left shortly afterwards. Goldenfur Insert Thorn A muscular tom with a calm green gaze, he appeared in ScarClan territory around the age of eight moons with the intention of joining. Soon thereafter, he was given to Snarkypelt as her first apprentice. He refused to change his loner name and the leader of the time was gracious enough to allow him to keep it. He left the Clan due to rejection, returning to his life as a loner. Moons later, he appeared again before disappearing soon thereafter. A dawn patrol found his dead body on the side of a Thunderpath. Smallwhisker Smallwhisker was an small nimble she-cat with fiery dark blue eyes and a sleck light orange ginger pelt with dark splotches.She was loves by her friends and her soon mate Pinepaw.But then floods threathened the camp.We did all we could to save the dens,herbs, and prey but sadly she and her sister, Snowdawn, died. = Apprentices Crimsonpaw Son of Whitestar Sagepaw Sagepaw was the first apprentice of Featherstar, shortly before the following leader's rise to power however, She declared she was joining a different clan for reasons unknown. Snakepaw Succumbed to snake-bite wounds soon after his apprentice ceremony. Willowpaw Fun, shy , timid clanmate who always cared for her clan. Was loved by her mentor and everyone close to her. But sadly died of greencough before ever becoming a real medicine cat. Kits Violetkit She was a playful, friendly and all round great kitten of Scarclan. Loved by her two friends Snarkykit and Pinekit but decided to leave Scarclan sadly due to unknown reasons. Dapplekit Insert Category:ScarClan